Talk:No Stone Unturned (Skyrim)/Archive 1
I have been working on this and found that using the Skyrim guide really helps for the checklist of locations. I just suggest that anyone wanting to complete this be prepared to pay out tons of gold as some are in houses you have to buy. So far I'm working on saving 25,000 gold for my house in Solitude for the next gem. Zarel2012 (talk) 12:35, November 21, 2011 (UTC)Steve I actually 'started' this quest by finding an unusual gem somewhere without meeting the preresquisite. So when I tried to talk to Maul I could not encage conversation with him. he just acted all nasty and I couldn't talk to him. Possible bug? I'm on PS3. 18:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) DragonGuard666 :I'm not sure why the page says you have to meet Vex first. All you have to do is find an Unusual Gem. That said, when I talked to Maul he sent me to find anyway. He didn't appraise the gem. I guess this needs more looking into. --— Radical D (bother \ 18:06, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Anyone have the quest id# for this so i can remove it from my log?? The Bloodplague (talk) 07:15, December 3, 2011 (UTC) On PC, using the most updated non-beta patch, turning in the Crown and Gems finishes the quest, but I don't believe it gave me the Perk, not does the crown or any of the gems get removed from my inventory? Also, the crown does not appear on the bust. Possible bug? 18:11, March 3, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Using the console to reset the quest and complete it using the console gives mw the perk and spawns the crown on the bust in the Cistern. 20:46, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Bugs / Clarification I joined the Thieves Guild a while ago, talked to Vex, and learned the Gems are "Stones of Barenziah." I just noticed the page for the quest in my log still shows "Become a full member of the Theives Guild" as uncompleted. Does this get completed when I become a Leader or something, or is this a bug? Does anyone know the quest id / what i have to set to advance that objective if it is indeed a bug? Thanks. Coder11235 (talk) 19:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've discovered that if, after turning in the 3 debts for Brynjolf as part of the initiation into the Thieves Guild, you go straight to Vex then the objective "Become a Full Fledged Member of the Thieves Guild" will remain unchecked. However if after turning in those debts you go straight to Tonilia to pick up your Thieves Guild Armor then the objective to become a full member will be checked off. Afterwards you are free to talk to Vex about the unusual gem(s). This is on Ps3. Soclicheimclever (talk) 12:03, December 4, 2011 (UTC) I've definately done that, and use the Theives Guild Armor often. I guess this is a bug. Does anyone know the mission id/ console command so I can fix the issue? I'm playing on PC. Coder11235 (talk) 17:42, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I have found that speaking with Vex for the first time after having collected all 24 stones the quest log will read "Find the stones 24/24" and remain unchecked. Causing the quest to become unfinishable. I've had the same problem on the PS3, the log "Become a full member of the Thieves Guild" remained unchecked. I reloaded my save and talked to Maul first, i asked him about the uncommon stones. Then he will say that you should go to the Thieves Guild and "Become a Full Fledged Member of the Thieves Guild" will popup in your quest log. Go to Brynjolf (if he does not find you first) and do his little quest, steal Madesi's ring and plant Madesi's ring on Brand-Shei. Brynjolf will thank you and he will tell you to go to Ragged Flagon. Go to the sewers (Ratways) and find Ragged Flagon. Now its important to complete the 3 debts for Brynjolf as part of the initiation into the Thieves Guild and do not speak to Vex at all. After you done these quests you will have to follow Brynjolf and he will take you to Mercer. They will welcome you and give you a new mission. Brynjolf will tell you that you should go to Delvin, Vex and Tonilia. The important thing is that you should go to Tonilia first, if you go to Vex first then the quest log will change, the "Become a Full Fledged Member of the Thieves Guild" will change in to "Become a full member of the Thieves Guild" and this will never be checked. So go to Tonilia first and after you get the Thieves Guild outfit the quest log "Become a Full Fledged Member of the Thieves Guild" will be checked and problem solved. This is a nasty bug, there are people that dont have a save at all that can take them back to this point. So i hope Bethesda will fix this soon. 00:56, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible to fix the 24/24 barenziah bug? 20:43, April 13, 2012 (UTC)Norwegiano I have tried and tried to find a way to maybe glitch the game on purpose to get around this bug, and I don't think it is possible. I could have easily rectified my mistake by reloading a previous autosave... but, like a dummy, I thought Vex was simply derping out on me (as many NPCs often do), so I left the Ragged Flagon and returned... which used up any possible autosave that would have helped had I known better. I even tried getting thrown prison so that I could re-collect the 24 stones from the evidence chest, hoping that that might kick-start the next stage of the quest. Unfortunately, getting thrown into prison only results in the stones being deleted from your current game forever. They in neither the evidence chest nor the stolen items chests, and they did not respawn at any of their original locations. Needless to say, this is the most annoying and frustating bug I have yet run across in the entire game. As much as I genuinely love Skyrim, I can no longer say they deserve "Game of the Year." They have far too many glaringly obvious glitches and bugs... many of which ought to have been fixed by now but aren't. 06:51, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Become a Full Member of The Thieves' Guild (BUG FIX via CONSOLE) Okay, after days of searching, no one has the fix.. so I had to figure it out on my own. Anyway, here it is. Type the ff. on the console: resetquest tgcrown setstage tgcrown 5 resetquest tg02b setstage tg02b 0 Talk to Tonilia, then Vex (it is important to talk to Tonilia first, not Vex... or else the bug will occur again) Become a Full Member of the Thieves' Guild will now be checked on the quest journal. Open the console again then type: setstage tgcrown 20 This enables the gems to be identified by Vex as the Stones of Barenziah. If you have already accomplished the "Loud and Clear" quest prior to the bug fix, open the console and type: setstage tg02 200 This completes the quest and lets you proceed further. If you have completed more quests prior to troubleshooting the bug, just search for the id's of the quests you have completed and tag them as completed via console. Missing Journal Entry If you're not a member of the Thieves Guild and you show the Unusual Gem to Maul, not only does he mention Vex and direct you to Brynjolf, but the quest officially starts at this point, with a unique journal entry approximately like this: Stratelier (talk) 15:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I've added it to the article now. —Atvelonis (talk) 15:39, June 11, 2015 (UTC)